


Dixon's Little Vixen

by MollyMolineux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, daryl/reader, dominant daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMolineux/pseuds/MollyMolineux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sigh escaped your mouth as you flop down on to the bunk in your cell. Having been lacking some seriously much needed alone time over the past few weeks since you joined Rick and his group you were not sure what currently felt hotter – the middle of Georgian the summer night or you. Your hand alternated from played with the lacy black bottom of your tank top to gently running your fingertips over the smooth skin exposed between the tank and the top of your jean shorts. The other hand squeezed and caressed your breast through your tank and lightly padded bra. Your eyes studied a slow burning candle on a makeshift night table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dixon's Little Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Set back at the prison despite it being a few seasons ago for the convenience of some kind of privacy.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you flop down on to the bunk in your cell. Having been lacking some seriously much needed alone time over the past few weeks since you joined Rick and his group you were not sure what currently felt hotter – the middle of the Georgian summer night or you. Your hand alternated from played with the lacy black bottom of your tank top to gently running your fingertips over the smooth skin exposed between the tank and the top of your jean shorts. The other hand squeezed and caressed your breast through your tank and lightly padded bra. Your eyes studied a slow burning candle on a makeshift night table. 

You glance over at the entry way to your cell, chewing your bottom lip. You had a sheet pinned above the frame which allowed you to have some form of privacy but it was not much. Since the world went to shit privacy felt like a long forgotten luxury. Times were tough, but you had to make do with what you had. It reminded you of your college dorm room days and how difficult it was to sneak in some alone time with two other roommates. You could hear laughter from the other adults coming from the common area. Sometimes after the supper-time meal the group liked to relax and unwind a little together. Usually it was when Daryl brought back a particularly good hunt or if there was cause for celebration. But it did not fail to raise everyone's spirits when it was needed. The kids would run off to play their own games while the adults would break into their own groups. Glenn and Maggie would run off seeking privacy with their own idea of fun in mind. 

After hanging around talking with the group for some time you decide to try slipping away by mentioning offhandedly that you weren't feeling the best and thought you should try to get some sleep. You were not going to try and kid yourself, as happy as you were that Glenn and Maggie could find love and each other under such circumstances as a freakin' zombie apocalypse sometimes there would always be that pain of jealousy down deep in your gut. 

At the ripe age of twenty-two the longest and most intimate relationship you ever had was with your vibrator. Your roommate used to poke fun at you, calling you names like “Sandra Dee”. But it was not like you didn't want sex. However your standards proved to be too high and the situation between you and the potential partner weren't.. right. The apocalypse did toughen you up now that simply living meant you had to fight for your survival and prove your place. You never were one to simply date just for the idea of being with someone you did crave intimacy. 

Sometimes you simply needed to be cradled against someone's chest, held safely in protective arms as they played with your hair, leaving kisses on your forehead and top of your head. 

Sometimes you wondered what it would be like to be cuddled up with Daryl, maybe even Rick though you were not that much older than his son. You imagined being held close, calloused fingertips tracing imaginary lines on bare skin, face nuzzled into his neck as he rests his chin on your head. Or how in that position you would be able to feel the vibrations his gruff whispering would cause in his neck. 

Sometimes, you shamelessly wondered what it would feel like to have his weight pressing down against you, hands held above your head with one rough hand as the other tugged and played with one of your nipples, kissing and biting your neck, marking you. There wasn't a thing you wouldn't do in order to hear the dirty things he'd whisper in your ear as he grinds against your hips before thrusting deep inside you... Painfully slow at first, but then...

Turning your attention back to the ceiling of your cell, you pull the cups of your bra down exposing your already hard nipples to the thick, warm night air as you slowly moved your hips against nothing, feeling the worn fabric of your shorts rub against the wetness that was already pooling between your legs. You bit your bottom lip as you rolled and pinched your nipples between your thumb and index finger. You slip a hand down your shorts and into your panties while you continue to play and tug at one of your nipples.

Your fingers slide up and down your slit, gathering the slickness between your legs before focusing on rubbing gentle circles against your clit. You let out a soft sigh as you close your eyes and start moving your hips against your hand. Laying your head back against your pillow you let your mind wander and start thinking about the man that is partially to blame for your current horny state. 

Although he was a good ten, maybe fifteen years older than you the slight southern drawl and redneck accent, combined with the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he slung his crossbow over those broad shoulders lugging a dead deer earlier today as he came back from a very successful hunt. 

You had built a good friendship with Daryl since you joined the group. He would hunt and you would help with the preparation and you both made a great team when you went on runs to collect supplies. Sometimes you both just sat in silence not saying a word, just enjoying the comfort of another human being. As a result, you slowly developed a crush on the man and found yourself fantasizing about him and those eyes a lot. 

You thought of the way the tendons flexed in his hands and forearms as you helped him clean and prepare the deer for cooking. Oh, how you longed for those hands to be in place of yours instead, holding his body against yours, grinding... 

You figure you wouldn't have a chance to have that kind of relationship with the older man. Although you did catch him gazing at you on occasion and sometimes you were just a little too close he did not show any interest, really. He didn't show interest, at least sexual, in anyone the more you thought about it. Maybe there was something between him and Carol, or maybe even Beth despite her young age. But certainly not you. And simply just being friends with Daryl was enough for you. It had taken a while for him to warm up to you and you it not want to risk destroying that. You were fine with sticking to your fantasies and vibrator. So much so that the day that your last batteries bite the dust will indeed be a tragic day for you. 

Leaning over the edge of the bed you searched for the vibrator that you had hidden there. As is the case in a zombie apocalypse, and unfortunately for you, batteries were running scarce now. Which meant that batteries had to be put to better use and your battery supply was almost virtually like your sex life. Non-existent save for the lonely two batteries in your vibrator. You were surprised that you somehow managed to keep your vibrator for this long without having to abandon it in a bag somewhere, but words could not describe how thankful you were regardless. 

Retrieving the vibrator you settled back into your bed, unbuttoning your jean shorts. Turning on the low setting you ran the tip over and around a nipple as you played with the other once again before trailing the vibrator down and running it over the outside of your shorts. Moving you hips against the length of the toy you allowed yourself to moan softly as you upped the vibrator's intensity. 

Finally unzipping your shorts and slipping them down your hips and spreading your legs you allowed yourself easier access to you tingling clitoris. Starting lightly at first you slip the tip around your clit teasingly slow gradually increasing the pressure as your mind drifts back to Daryl Dixon. 

As you feel your orgasm starting to build you moaned Daryl's name imagining it was him doing it instead of you. You pinch and twist a nipple harder, causing just a slight amount of pain that–

“Rachel?” Daryl's voice announces his presence as he pulls back the sheet. “Oh.”

“Daryl?!” Your voice cracks as you simultaneously drop the vibrator and attempt to pull your shorts up and fix your bra.

“What are yo-”

“No, what are you-”

“I didn'-”

“This is-”

“I jus' came t'.. I mean.” Daryl mumbled adverting his gaze from your body now sitting on your bed, shorts unbuttoned and unzipped, one breast spilling over it's cup just enough so that it's nipple was barely covered, tank top pulled up exposing your stomach and twisted on your body so that Daryl has a view of the other breast. 

It falls awkwardly silent between you two save for another burst of laughter coming from the rest of the group and the hum of your vibrator as it sits on the bed. You're both equally red-faced an embarrassed at him catching you.

Daryl mumbles something as he shuffles to turn before you stop him saying, “Daryl, no wait.”  
as you turn off the vibrator and shove it under the blanket. 

He stops, still half turned away, not looking at you. 

“What did yo- Why'd you come find me?” 

“Just comin' t' see if yer okay.. Rach. You weren't down with the others and Carol said you weren't feelin' too well.” He shuffled awkwardly as he spoke and then mumbled an apology. 

“No, Daryl. It's fine.” You say with a warm smile, “You were just worried about me, yeah?”

He nodded, turning to look at you, glancing down at your breasts somewhat exposed, illuminated by the golden glow of the small flame. 

“And it's.. something we all do. Nothin' bad or anything.”

“Y'look like yer feelin' better.” He joked  
“I just...” Your voice trails off as your eyes move down the length of his body. Your cell was shrouded in darkness despite having the candle lit, but it didn't hide the bulge forming in his pants. 

“It's just been a while.” He finishes for you.

You nod in agreement, still blushing from embarrassment. Looking up questioningly at the man as he walked further into your cell letting the sheet swing back in place behind him. Instead of making direct eye contact your gaze studies his lips instead. “Glenn and Maggie went off somewhere and-” 

“Weren't the names you were moanin' a minute ago.” He cuts you off as he seated himself next to you on your bunk. “You weren't that quiet, darlin'.”

You blush deeper at the realization and quickly look away. You're suddenly aware of your more than you had been before as you fix your bra and shirt. 

He knows.

He fucking knows that not only where you masturbating but doing so while fantasizing about him. 

The next thing you know he has your head titled towards him with a hand under your chin. And hes kissing you. Soft, almost shy kisses. Almost as if he is unsure himself whether he should be doing this or not. 

When you don't return the kisses he stops, mumbling something. He makes an attempt to get up and leave before you grab his hand. “No! Daryl...” You take a deep breath as you look the man dead in the eyes with need, “Stay.”

This time you're the one who starts the kisses. This time, Daryl kisses back. They're soft, gentle kisses that turn into hungry, needy ones very quickly. Daryl's hand moves from your jaw down towards your breasts and before you know it you're sitting in his lap. You only stop to unbutton and remove the worn sleeveless shirt he wears as he hauls your tank top off. 

He stops for a moment, admiring your breasts heaving with every heavy breath you take before he tells you how gorgeous you are in between kissing a trail from you jaw that lead down your neck to your collarbones. His briefly gives your breasts a squeeze before running them over your sides and up back before he unclasps your lacy pink and black bra. As fast as he drops the bra his hands claim your breasts, massaging and needing them but purposefully ignoring your tits. 

You let out a frustrated moan as you grind your pussy against his steadily growing clothed member. “Please..!”

He laughs as he stops you, shifting positions so that you're laying on your back, pathetically needy as you look up at him. 

“Not the innocent little girl I thought y'were, huh?” he whispers in your ear as he slowly tugs at a nipple, the other hand slips down into your panties. “You've got yer panties fuckin' soaked for me.” He gruffly states, a rough finger circling your already sensitive clit teasingly slow. The quiet awkward Daryl who kept mostly to himself that was here a moment ago suddenly long gone. 

You moaned again, trying to move your hips up against his hand, trying anything to increase the pressure. With ease, the man shifts his weight, pinning you to the bunk. Daryl's hand travels further down your pants, now teasing your slick entrance with his middle finger. 

“Yer this wet and hungry for me, aren't ya? Ya dirty little girl” He slipped his middle finger in. Your breath hitches as you tense up. Is he really?

“Been fantasizin' 'bout me doin' this to ya, haven't ya?” He slides his finger slowly out, sucking a nipple between his teeth and drawing a soft moan from your lips. He is. 

“Naughty little thing.. thought you'd slip away from th'others so's you could play with yourself?” He says as he leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach. He slides the finger back in, this time stretching your hole a little with an additional finger. “Pussy's so tight... it's just beggin' for me to stretch ya wide open, ain't it?”

“Daryl...” You moan, writhing a little under his weight. He was the last person of the group you thought would be into talking dirty in bed but damn, hearing the words flow from his mouth only added to your intense need for release. 

“How long, huh?” He removed his hand, slipping your shorts and panties off your body and throwing them to the floor, kneeling upright he palmed the bulge in his pants as he took in your flushed, naked body. 

“I've.. never...” You're already breathless.

Your confession stops Daryl for a moment before he continues, “How long have you dreamed of having my cock thrusted deep in that little pussy. Gotten yerself off to yer dirty little fantasies?”

You move from your back to his lap again, placing a hand on his cheek as you desperately kiss him, his hands move to your back. “A while, I... As soon as I met you, Daryl. And you actually spoke to me.” You shyly confess, holding eye contact you watched as the candle's flame danced light on the man's tanned cheek. 

“I'd be a liar if I told you I didn' fantasize 'bout you either.” He huskily whispers his confession in your ear as he kisses your neck, breathing in your sweet scent. 

You run a fingertip painfully light along the outline of his cock, smirking you innocently say, “Well... why don't we then?” You increase pressure, causing the older man to groan. 

“Nahh... Looked t'me you were havin' enough fun with yer vibrator.” You watch as he retrieves your vibrator from the covers, flicking it on as he drops onto his knees off the bed. Suddenly, he licks from your hole to your clit, grinning at your reaction. With the vibrator teasing your entrance he licks circles around your clit causes you to tense up before melting into a moan. One hand plays with your nipple as the other tangles itself in his long dirty hair as his name escapes your lips.  
“So wet, y'prepared yerself for this, for me, because yer secretly a fuckin' slut.” As he moves the vibrator up to your aching clit he slides two fingers of his other hand in and out of your cunt, both teasingly slow before increasing pressure and speed.

You moan, writhing under his ministrations, desperately trying to push yourself over the edge.

“Lookit you. Moaning so loud, the whole damn group can probably tell how much of a little whore you secretly are” He crooks his fingers just right, hitting your g-spot. You clutch at the bed sheets, bucking your hips up against the vibrator.

“I'm so... I'm so close... ahhh....”

Daryl drops the vibrator away from your clit, removing his hands. “No.”

Looking down at him you cry at the loss of contact. “Daryl, why...?” You whine.

“Filthy little sluts like you, can only cum when they're allowed.” He drawls out as he stands up, dropping his worn jeans and boxers his cock springs up eerect and already leaking pre-cum, finally released. “Since you've been fantastizin' 'bout me and already got yerself wet 'n' prepared fer my rock hard cock, that's what yer gonna get.”

He kisses a trail traveling up from your belly button to your breasts, sharply biting a nipple, you arch your back and grown. He then licks it as he continues up to your collarbone and your neck, he grinds his erection teasingly against your pussy. He stops, returning to the Daryl you know, “Is this yer first-”

“I need you, please. It's been...” You reach between each other, taking his member in your hand you run along his length, twisting slowly around the head, “Torture.” You breathe into his ear, nibbling the earlobe. 

He groans, “Damn...”

“Trust me, Daryl, I've dreamed of doing this.” 

He pauses a moment, as he nods he begins to passionately kissing you. He rubs his cock up and down your slit, around your swollen clit as he makes sure his thick cock is slicked enough with your juices. Positioning the tip before your virgin pussy, he interlocks his fingers with yours. You take a deep breath as he whispers, voice dripping with arousal, “Relax, sweetheart.”

As the tip enters your hole, he pulls you into another passionate kiss as he continues to slide his length deep inside, stretching you to fit his girth. 

“Fuck, Rachel...” He moans feeling your tight heat. Your tighten your grip on his hands as you whimper at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. It feels so good to finally be filled by the man you have almost constantly fantasized about since meeting, so good that the slight pain you feel from the initial stretch only enhances the feeling. 

“Shhhhhh...” He whispers comfortingly in your ear, kissing along your jaw he leaves behind a few hickies marking you as his own. 

“Daryl it-” You let out another soft moan as he withdraws slowly, to the tip before sliding painfully slow back in to the hilt. The pace slowly becomes faster. 

“S'fine... s'okay, yer okay.” He murmurs in your ear. He begins to one handedly play with your breasts as you arch your back up into his touch.

As his thrusts become quicker and rougher with need your moans mix with his grunts as you plead for more.

“You like that...” He lifts his head from your collarbone, looking at you, “Y'like that, huh?”

“Yes, Daryl, please...”

“Come on.. Come on...” He claims your mouth in a rough kiss.

“I think I'm gonna-” You're so close, you can feel your orgasm building, the tightening in your stomach. You tighten your legs around his hips, meeting his thrusts 

“Yeah... Y'like this huh? Lil' slut. Y'like me fuckin' ya in yer virgin pussy.” The man punctuates each word with an even rougher thrust than the previous, his filthy words finally send you over the edge, back arching your chest up against his, hands fisted in the bed sheets once again. You moan and cry as Daryl continues to thrust into you as you ride out the after shocks of your orgasm. Shortly, he quickly pulls out, just in time for him to spill his hot seed out on to sheets.

He collapses down next to you on his back, hand running through his hair. The cell is silent, save for the laboured breathing from the both of you. “Shit, Rach.” He mutters to you as you turn towards each other, his hand cupping your cheek.

“Should of walked in on me a long time ago.” You kiss his lips before nuzzling against his neck as he pulls you in close to his chest.

Daryl hums an agreement deep in his throat with his chin resting on top of your head. “We got a lot of catchin' up to do then, Sweetheart.”


End file.
